


A hookup, huh?

by unknown_150105



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, M/M, Party, i hope you enjoy tho, i just wanna add to the fandom since there aren't many fics for now, minor exhibitionism, this is my first pentagon fic please don't judge me too harshly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_150105/pseuds/unknown_150105
Summary: Jinho and Hongseok are a thing of the past, the breakup had left Jinho with a big scar. But what will he do when he sees him again at a party, drunk and being his teasing self?





	1. how dare you?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first pentagon fic, i've been meaning to write again for a while now but didn't have enough inspiration so that brings us here today. it may be rough on the edges, but i tried my best. hope you enjoy!

I grabbed my leather jacket, checked myself in the mirror -torn black jeans, black and white striped shirt tucked into my pants, comma hairdo- grabbed my keys, phone and cigs and headed out.  
My friends had forced me to go to this party because "I can't stay inside and be a party pooper for the rest of my life", as if I was some sort of hermit or something, which I am NOT.

I arrived at this party, it was in a big club near the outskirts of the city. I payed the taxi driver and entered the club. Inside it was pretty much like any old club, multicolored lights, music playing so loud you can feel the bass resonating in your chest, and a shitload of people drunk and dancing. I found my friends sitting at a table on the side as they waved at me so I approached them.

"God Jinho! How long has it been since I saw your face?" Hyojong asked as if he hadn't seen me in a year, and pulled me for a hug.  
"Um, it's been like two weeks maybe?" I answered as I lay my head on his shoulder in the hug.  
"Come sit, have a drink" Hui was sitting next to Hyojong, and in front was Hyunggu, so I sat next to him.  
"Hyunggu-yah, I'm guessing this is your first time at a club?"  
"Yup hyung."  
"Take it easy, kid, don't drink too much."  
He looked at me and leaned into my face with half lidded eyes.  
"Don't tell me what to do." He responded, a bit too close to my ear.  
"Guys, he's already wasted?"  
"It's not our fault he likes to drink so much!" Hyojong responded, laughing at my blushed face. Hyunggu really shouldn't have done that, he's too young.  
"You should have taken care of… You know what? I don't care, I'm gonna get a drink.  
"Hyung! Can you bring me another drink?" Hyunggu said, or tried to say because it all came out as blabbering.  
"No, ask someone else, I'm not gonna be responsible for you if you puke or blackout." I eyed the couple sitting in front of him sternly and approached the bar.

A few drinks after, I was let loose. I didn't care that Hyunggu was out of his mind making sexual jokes and sexual things with people, I didn't care that Hyojong and Hui were almost fucking in front of him, I just laughed at it all and I was having fun. I decided to go to the dancefloor for a while, see if I could find someone to hookup with for the night because, admittedly, alcohol makes me horny. As I advanced into the crowd to find a spot where I could see a cute guy, I saw someone I never thought I'd see ever again. My ex boyfriend, Yang Hongseok. We had the most wonderful relationship ever, we loved each other deeply for years and then one day he left me, like I was a toy he got bored of. While I was deep in thought, having flashbacks of us, he seemed to have spotted me, he was walking towards me. I tried to leave but I felt a hand gripping my wrist.

"Jinho"  
"Jinho hyung for you" I said as drily as possible.  
"How have you been?" At this point, I turned around, because talking like this was very hard on my throat in a place so loud.  
"Okay"  
"I'm glad" Silence.  
"Can you let go of my wrist?"  
"Ah yes, sorry"  
"What do you want?" It seemed as if my question took him by surprise.  
"Um, what do I want? Nothing I guess? I just wanted to talk, it's been a long time"  
"Why would you want to talk to me?"  
"Come on, Jinho…hyung, it's been literally years, don't treat me like I'm the same as I used to"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Nowhere! I just wanna talk." He looked at me exasperated, as if I was being weird. He was being weird. I sighed and breathed deeply.  
"If you wanna talk, we should get somewhere quieter." I signaled to the door, I wanted a smoke. He simply nodded and followed me out.

I lit a cigarette, slowly inhaling the smoke and then letting it out looking at the night sky.  
"So, um, are you still singing for a living?" He finally spoke up.  
"Yup."  
"You still living in the same apartment?"  
"Yup."  
"Have you… found someone new yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Ha… Me neither." What do I care?  
"Is it because I'm literally the best thing that's ever happened to you and you don't wanna settle for less?" I spurted out without thinking. Fuck me. He started laughing.  
"Maybe. Same question goes to you."  
"…may- What do you care?" I really shouldn't have met him drunk.  
"You're still so cute" He looked at me with soft eyes but very intensely.  
"What are you looking at?" A little smirk on the end of my lips, maybe because I was nervous at the sudden attention.  
"You. When did you dye your hair? That blond really suits you."  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"What would you do if I was?" He grabbed my waist with one hand and caressed my cheek with the other. I really didn't want to do this, but I also really wanted to let it happen.  
"I-ah… I don't know…" I looked at the floor so he couldn't stare at me anymore, but he put his hand on my jaw and made me look up at him again, he was getting closer and started to lean in into my face.  
"You're so pretty when you're nervous, baby" He said, mere inches separating our lips. I was scanning his face, mostly stopping at his lips, but his stare was only directed at my eyes. I bit my lip as time passed and he wasn't getting any closer or any further, what was he waiting for?  
"Are you teasing me?" He suddenly stepped back.  
"Of course, that's my specialty, don't you remember?"  
As he said that, a flood of memories came back that made me become even more horny. Great.  
"I don't."  
"Maybe I should spark up your memories then. Do you wanna get out of here?"  
"You mean you wanna go back to my house? Are you out of your mind? Of course not. My friends are inside." I responded with a bit of spunk, the fact that he even proposed that made me angry.  
"Hyojong and Hwitaek?"  
"And Hyunggu."  
"Little Hyunggu is already of age? Damn, it really has been a long time."  
"It has, but you're not coming home."  
"Fine, I can work with that."  
"Work with wha-" I was cut off when his lips crashed against mine. The kiss was slow but passionate, he slowly opened my mouth with his and I allowed his tongue to play inside, and then he started to become a bit more hungry. He grabbed my waist with both his hands and I clinged onto his neck with my arms as he moved from my mouth to my neck.  
"You can't do that here… We're in public Hongseokkie…" I tried to contain my moans so it all came out in a breathy, low tone. He didn't seem to care though, he kept kissing and sucking on my neck and I kept on getting hard. The fact that we were in public space made it all even more amusing. Eventually he let go of my neck.  
"That was nice, I haven't had many chances to do that in the past two years."  
"Okay but we should really head inside now." Again, he nodded and followed.

I decided to avoid my friends, they remembered Hongseok and letting them see me with him would be a no-no right now. I found us an empty table, far from them and we sat down.  
"Want me to go grab you a drink?" He offered.  
"Fine, get me something hard." I set my elbows on the table and my head on my hands as I waited for him to return. I thought about many things, I thought about leaving before he had a chance to see me again, I thought about really letting him go back home with me. Eventually, I stopped thinking and decided to go with whatever happened, I didn't care.  
"Here" Hongseok set a glass in front of me and took a sip of his own drink. As I was still in thought, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his pants.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.  
"You said you wanted something hard?" He winked. "Sorry, you just let the joke happen. There's your drink, silly." He laughed.  
Still blushing from the sudden contact, I drank a bit of whatever he had given me.  
"I can tell you're horny, Jinho, and that you want me." I almost choked on my drink.  
"Yeah- I mean, I am horny but how could you even tell that I want you of all people?" I scoffed.  
"Because you didn't leave when I left you alone, after what happened outside." He said in a more serious tone.  
"Y-yeah, that doesn't mean I want you, it's just that you're giving yourself to me so easily, it makes finding a hookup easier you know?"  
"A hookup, I see… You're my ex, you're no hookup and I'm not either."  
"Yeah, you are."  
"No, I'm not. Hookups are usually really awkward because none of the two people know each other or what they like. I know everything you like, baby boy."  
Fuck.  
"W-well that doesn't change that, at most, you'd be just a one night stand."  
"Glad to see we're on the same page about fucking tonight." Again with the bluntness, goddamn.  
"Whatever!" I finished drinking my glass of… whatever that was and suddenly my hands were pressed up against the wall by my wrists and Hongseok was, again, inches away from my face. I blushed instantly, looking around to see if no one saw that.  
"You're so fucking cute, damn. What would you do if I had you right here, right now?" He said, now brushing his lips against mine.  
"I…I…" I was so horny at this point, and so frustrated at everything he did to tease me I almost wanted to cry. He laughed a bit.  
"I really like you, baby."  
"I…" My heart skipped a beat. Fucking Yang Hongseok, how dare he say that? "I do too…"  
"You're the cutest." He leaned in, still keeping my arms in place, and we made out for what seemed like half an hour to me. Then, he moved again to my neck but didn't stay there too long, only enough for my breathing to get faster and ragged. Then, keeping both my hands with just one of his hands against the wall, he opened up my shirt and kissed my chest all over, stopping every now and then to suck on my nipples.  
"H-Hongseok-ah… D-don't…" He stopped.  
"Hm? But I thought you wanted to fuck?"  
"Yes but… not here…"  
"But you don't want me to go to your place?"  
"Let's go to yours…"  
"Nope. It's your apartment or this table. You choose."  
"Fine, let's go home." He rapidly let go of my wrists and stood up.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go."  
"I have to call a taxi first, we're pretty far away…" My breathing was still irregular and I was still high on those hormones, my pants needed to come off soon.  
"I came on car, stupid, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we left the place in a hurry. Hongseok drove us home as if he hadn't forgotten at all where I lived, and once outside my apartment, he grabbed me and pushed me to the backseat of the car. I was too drunk to really react to anything. He took off my jacket and again opened up my shirt and continued his kissing on my chest, but reaching lower now. When he got right below my belly button, I looked down at him and saw him undoing my pants and throwing them down a bit. Suddenly, I started crying at the pent up frustration when he started liking my dick through my boxers.  
"F-fuckkk Hongseokk ughh" I moaned loudly.  
"You're so cute when you cry like that, baby."  
"P-please, fuck me…"  
"Not here, baby. Let's go inside" He said, stopping all activity and opening the car door, instantly at the door of the apartment. I kept crying as I got up and dressed, again, got out my keys and opened the door. Inside the elevator, we made out again, it's like he wouldn't stop teasing me no matter where we were.

Once inside my room, I locked the door and ran to my room, Hongseok following. I started undoing my own clothes but Hongseok grabbed my hands and stopped me.  
"Well, aren't you eager" He laughed.  
"It's your fault"  
"You're gonna have to wait a bit longer, daddy hasn't finished having his fun yet." Fuck. He had me powerless.  
"S-sorry Daddy…" I quietly kneeled on my bed waiting for Hongseok.  
He began to undo my clothes, at an excruciatingly slow pace that had me penting up more frustration. He saw me a bit bummed out so he stopped to kiss me.  
"I love you, baby boy, you're so wonderful."  
How dare you say that to me again?  
"I love you too, Daddy… I love you more." I cried. I felt broken and emptied.  
"Hey hey, it's okay, Daddy doesn't like it when you cry like this."  
"Are you gonna leave me again?"  
Silence. Just as I thought. He was just using me and I fell for it. I fell for him again.  
"In all seriousness, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I just know that right here, right now, I really like you and I want to be with you." He answered in a very serious tone, now grabbing my face by the cheeks with both his hands, resting his forehead on mine and looking at me in the eyes.  
"I-I do too but I don't think I can handle having you back but then you leaving me again."  
"I can at least promise that I'll stay until tomorrow, I won't leave in the morning, at least not without leaving you my number." That doesn't help very much but it'll have to do. Despite the sadness and my heart being all over the place, I was still horny so I decided his weak reassuring would have to do.  
"O-okay Daddy…"  
"That's a good boy" He smiled, moving one of his hands away from my cheek and to my neck, choking me a bit. I moaned at the sudden touch, still feeling really sensitive in my neck.  
"Is the lube in the same drawer as always?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Great" as he was, grabbing my throat, he pushed me back onto the bed and continued undoing my clothes until I was completely naked, and he was still completely clothed. He took my length and started sucking on the tip, making me cry again.  
"A-aah yess…" I moaned, now letting every moan come out since we weren't in public anymore and despite this apartment not being extremely fancy, it had some thick walls. Plus, half my room's walls were padded with acoustic foam.  
Hongseok then dragged his tongue against my shaft, earning more moans, and then moved his head down, engulfing me whole.  
"Fuuuuck, Hongseok ahh"  
He started bobbing his head up and down, causing me to get on the edge.  
"D-daddy stop, I'm getting close…"  
He immediately ceased all action and started rapidly taking his clothes off. Once naked, he started humping against my dick while kissing me, keeping my moans inside his mouth. His groans were audible though, and they were sexy as fuck. He stopped fast and reached for my drawer to get the lube. He put a large amount on his hand and rubbed his dick, pumping it.  
"Daddy's gonna go in now, okay baby?"  
"Please Daddy fuck me now"  
"What an impatient baby boy" He laughed a bit while groaning at his own touch. Fuck, that made my dick twitch.  
He inserted his index finger inside me and moved it around for a while until he hit my prostate and I moaned really loud and high pitched, he laughed again.  
"You're so incredibly cute"  
He added another finger and started stretching me while still touching himself. Our moans echoed through the apartment. After a while, he got closer to my entrance and started teasing the tip of his dick against it.  
"Ughhhh just fuck me already"  
"That's no way to talk to me"  
"Please, Daddy, I'm begging you"  
He entered me fast and hard, hitting my prostate immediately, earning another high pitched moan.  
"Thank you Daddy thank you, fuck me more please"  
His thrusts were fast paced but hit deep every time, I couldn't stop moaning. His groans were barely audible to me through all the noise I was making.  
"Are you gonna be a good boy and let Daddy cum first?"  
"Of course Daddy, please cum inside me."  
He continued thrusting into me, getting faster everytime until I felt him go a bit aloof and heard him moaning my name, then I felt all his cum inside me. He grabbed my dick and started pumping while he was cumming, and that tipped me, I came with a loud moan, screaming his name.

It was 4 a.m, my ears were ringing after leaving the club and after being in silence for a while after all the yelling I did. Hongseok lay above me, all energy having left his body.  
"That… was amazing" Still high on the adrenaline, Hongseok smiled at me.  
"It was…" I smiled back. He turned us around, having him laying down and me over him. He was still inside me and he sat me up.  
"Jinho, to be completely honest with you, to this day I don't know what got into me that day."  
That day?  
"I don't know why I left you. I just, I felt angry that day, angry at you, I don't remember why, and decided to cut you off of my life but… that was so stupid. Just because one day I got up on the wrong side of the bed doesn't mean I get to push the greatest thing that happened to me ever."  
"It was pretty stupid, yeah."  
"What I mean is, whatever happens tomorrow or the days to come, I just want you to know I'm sorry. Sorry for my past self's actions. I haven't been the same without you, I always felt so lonely, even with friends, even with hookups, I felt like the biggest loser in the world. My friends didn't really help, they were constantly telling me to go back to you, that I was much happier when I was with you and some of them got really angry when I told them I left you."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Why didn't I what?"  
"Come back to me. I've been miserable without you, every single day. I couldn't ever move on because I loved you so much and I still do even now and ugh…" I started crying again.  
"Hey no, don't cry. I never stopped loving you either. I'll make up for the days we weren't together and start today. I love you I love you I love you I love you"  
I laughed a bit, drying my tears with my hand.  
"You're so stupid." I said looking at him, now laying on his chest.�"I am really stupid"  
"We should have a shower before going to bed"  
"We should… But I don't wanna. I just wanna cuddle you to sleep like this" He hugged me lightly.  
"I am pretty tired…" As if on cue, I let out a yawn.  
"Well, I did just fuck you, you know? I'm pretty good at leaving my victims tired like this"  
"Shut up, you cocky fuck" I closed my eyes, clinging onto his chest.  
"I love you, Jinho"  
"I love you too, Hongseok"


	2. Group chat Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i've been really into these phone text based fanfics so i added some of that in this chapter i hope you like it!

Next morning I woke up from the sunlight coming through the window, Hongseok still asleep and hugging me. I checked my phone, 11 a.m, I had a nice 7 hours of rest I guess. I also noticed my group chat had 100+ new messages, damn these kids are loud.

[Group Chat] Hoes©

2.45 a.m  
Hyojong: jinho wherre r u ????  
Hui: yew man yuoer missing alk teh funnnn  
Hyojong: r u hoeing smwhere???  
Hyojong: did u fnid urself a mann????

3.30 a.m  
Hyojong: hey man we're leaving, just letting you know even if I feel like you already left  
Hui: have fun with your hookup!

10.05 a.m  
Hui: Jinho hyung are you okay? You disappeared last night and we haven't heard anything from you  
Hui: please answer as soon as you see this

There were some more messages of the other guys worrying about me and making a fuss. Damn. What do I tell them?

11.13 a.m  
Jinho: hi guys  
Jinho: I'm okay  
Hui: JO FUCKING JINHO  
Hui: DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT  
Hui: WE THOUGHT MAYBE YOU'D BEEN KIDNAPPED OR SMTH  
Hyunggu: why are there so many messages guys  
Hyunggu: oh jinho hyung disappeared? When? What happened?  
Hyojong: u were so out of it last night I'm not surprised  
Jinho: you guys are blowing this out of proportion, I just left with someone  
Hyojong: oh? Tell me more  
Jinho: tell you more what? Go away ho  
Hyojong: we're all hoes here  
Hyojong: specifically, I'm hui's hoe  
Hui: aw ily  
Hyojong: ily too babe  
Hyunggu: *barf*  
Hyojong: come onnn jinhoooo! Tell usss!! What did he look like? Was he good?  
Jinho: um I think we should talk about this later okay  
Hyojong: no fairr!!!!!  
Jinho: I promise to tell you guys, just not now, let me breathe for a while ok?  
Hui: fine, let it go dear  
Hyojong: ok but come cuddle me  
Hui: I'm making breakfast, we can cuddle after we eat

I blocked my phone and left it on the nightstand and turned around to see Hongseok. Still asleep, huh? He looks really pretty like this… I brushed his hair out of his forehead and placed a gentle kiss. Then, I proceeded to nudge him softly.  
"Hey, Hongseokkie, hey, wake up."  
He half opened one eye, looked at me and smiled.  
"Hmmm… good morning sweetie"  
"Good morning"  
"It's not really morning anymore, it's almost 11.30"  
"I'm hungry"  
"Me too. Come on, let's get some breakfast"

In the kitchen, Hongseok made some pancakes and I was in charge of the coffee. I missed having someone to cook for me, and such delicious meals too. I missed his cooking.  
We set everything on the table and indulged.

"So… what a coincidence to find you in that party last night." He started.  
"Yeah, I never would have guessed."  
"I'm glad though. I missed you, my sweet baby." He said with a really caring smile.  
"I m-missed you too. Ugh why does that smile make me so weak? Fuck you, Yang Hongseok" I laughed while cursing at him.  
"What smile?" I know it was on purpose, he smiled like that again.  
"Like that! That "I'll take care of you" kinda smile! Stop"  
"Okay, I'll stop" He laughed.  
We continued eating in silence.  
"Thanks for cooking even though you're a guest"  
"No problem, you know I love cooking. Even more if it's for you."  
"Stop being so lame so early please it's not good for my heart"  
"But I told you last night, didn't I? I wanna make up for the lost time."  
"Ugh fine but you'll see me cry a lot for like a week if you keep going like this"  
"As long as it's happy tears, I have no complaints about that."  
Silence again. But it was a comfortable silence.  
"I love you"  
I choked on my coffee.  
"I love you too"  
I much prefer the comfortable silence.

After having breakfast we sat there talking about life for like an hour, and then Hongseok said he had to leave. I saw him out, he gave me the sweetest kiss he's ever given me, repeated he loved me and left.  
I took a deep breath as I stood leaning my back against the door. What just happened? My thoughts were all over the place and my heart wouldn't settle. I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone.

New message from Unknown Number:  
Unknown: Add me to your contacts list, baby  
Unknown: I love you!!!

Even through text you're set on making my heart flutter like this, Hongseok-ah? I added him and went back to the group chat.

[Group chat] Hoes©  
Jinho: ok I think im ready to talk  
Hyojong: finally!!!  
Hyojong: it's been two hours of pure suspense, you've never done this before  
Hyojong: prove me wrong and tell me you didn't find someone you and we already know  
Jinho: …  
Jinho: you've been theorizing on who I slept with?  
Hyojong: IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS OF PURE SUSPENSE!!!  
Hyojong: who was it??  
Shinwon: I don't mean to intrude your very important conversation, but I mean to intrude your very important conversation  
Shinwon: it is I, your god  
Hyojong: stfu bitch get out I need to listen to this  
Hyojong: read this… I guess  
Hyunggu: JUST EVERYONE SHUT UP LET JINHO HYUNG TALK  
Jinho: thank u child  
Jinho: ok so you're all gonna whoop my ass next time you see me and you're probably gonna be mad at me for this but  
Hyojong: oh no  
Hui: don't tell me…  
Jinho: yes I found hongseok  
Hyojong: WHATSDBJB THE FUHADFKS  
Shinwon: what the hell didn't you hate his guts????  
Hyunggu: hyung even I, who respect you and admire you v much, think that was stupid  
Jinho: I KNOW BUT CAN YOU LISTEN  
Hui: continue spilling  
Jinho: ok so he found me in the crowd when I left to dance and I was really dry at first like he tried to talk to me and I shut him down everytime  
Jinho: but being drunk I don't tend to make the best decisions so I decided to give him a chance to talk to me at least so we went outside  
Jinho: when we were outside talking he started flirting with me and at first I was very opposed to the idea but then  
Jinho: he started teasing me right there in the middle of the street right next to the guy guarding the door and  
Hyojong: DAMN  
Jinho: I KNOW  
Jinho: ok but so he tried to convince me to come home with me and I said no, like hell am I letting you in my house bitch  
Hyunggu: preach!!!  
Jinho: but then we went back inside and he continued to tease me, he was literally sucking my nipples while we were sitting on a table inside the club  
Hyojong: HOW DID I MISS THAT WOW SAVAGE  
Jinho: things started to go south incredibly fast and I couldn't take it anymore and he said "I'll either fuck you here in this table in front of all of these people or we go back to your place" so I decided to let him come home  
Hyojong: WHY WOULD YOU TURN DOWN SUCH OPPORTUNITY FOR EXHIBITIONISM AND VOYEOURISM WHAT THE FUCK JINHO  
Jinho: I WAS DRUNK AND PARANOID LEAVE ME ALONE  
Jinho: so we came back home and fucked obviously but  
Jinho: he told me he missed me, that he never really stopped loving me and that he's been so lonely, he hasn't dated anyone since me and  
Jinho: he told me he loves me, several times  
Hui: I smell danger  
Jinho: don't!!! He really was nice to me, I didn't sense he was lying, not even once. He stayed over the night and we had breakfast together and it was all really nice and  
Jinho: I'm honestly so happy I'm crying again  
Hyunggu: …  
Shinwon: so you don't hate his guts anymore? I'm confused  
Shinwon: you spent two years shittalking about him and now you love him again?  
Jinho: you don't know anything about love, of course you don't understand  
Hui: I'm happy you're happy  
Hui: I would be careful if I was you tho at least for the time being  
Hyojong: I've got a perfect idea, why don't we throw a little party next weekend and invite him over?  
Jinho: ???? Why  
Hyojong: so we can all see if he wants to make you suffer or not, I don't trust him  
Jinho: you're not gonna stop bothering me about it if I refuse so oh well  
Hyojong: perfect!! Can you pass me his number?  
Jinho: why would you assume I asked for his number?  
Hyojong: come on, give it to me  
[Jinho has sent contact Hongseokkie]

[New group chat] Hoes & shady guy  
Kimhyojong has added jo.jinho  
Kimhyojong has added yang.hongseok  
Kimhyojong has added huihui  
Kimhyojong has added kangkino  
Kimhyojong has added shin(e)won  
Kimhyojong has added yutoda  
Kimhyojong has added changgu+yanan=love  
Kimhyojong has added yananie  
Kimhyojong has added wooseokbro

Hyojong: hello shady guy  
Hyojong: that's you hongseok  
Hongseok: why am I shady? What is this?  
Jinho: hyojong why would you do this stop this at once  
Hongseok: oh  
Hyojong: I need to prove you're not here to hurt my best friend  
Hui: babe it's nice that you're worrying for jinho but I think this is going too far  
Hongseok: nah I get it  
Hongseok: I'll prove anything I have to prove if its for Jinho  
Jinho: ///////////w////////////  
Hyojong: cute, nice try but you'll need to try harder than that  
Hyojong: I'll be keeping an eye out for the next days  
Hyojong: also we're having a party next weekend at jinho's and you have to come  
Jinho: WHEN DID WE AGREE THAT THE PARTY WOULD BE IN MY PLACE??  
Hyojong: I just decided that  
Hongseok: that's fine by me  
Jinho: ok then  
Hyojong: wow you're aready whipped  
Yuto: wow so much happened I barely had time to read through all these messages and get to this  
Wooseok: same bro  
Changgu: these people are cray  
Yanan: hi hongseok!!! Long time no see!!!  
Hongseok: hi yanan!!  
Hyunggu: wow like nothing ever happened  
Hui: I'm glad to get acquainted again, hello hongseok  
Hongseok: hi hui hyung!  
Jinho: welp I guess I'll be leaving I have stuff to do  
Hongseok: ttyl baby love you!!!  
Jinho: /////w///// love you too  
Hyojong: wow that was for real then  
Hyojong: still keeping an eye out

I left my phone on the bedside table with a sigh and a smile plastered on my face. But it's true I had stuff to do, I had to practice some songs and clean up and shower and continue watching some shows. Also I had a lot of thinking to do.

Next Friday

Hoes & shady guy  
9.17 p.m  
Hyojong: ok so we'll be over at around 10 tomorrow jinho  
Jinho: fine  
Hongseok: should I bring something?  
Hyojong: yea your best attitude, young man  
Hongseok: we're the same age tho?  
Hui: if you would be a dear and bring some homecooked food that'd be nice  
Hui: your cooking is really good last time I checked  
Hui: I'm craving some homecooked meals  
Hyojong: WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD I COOK YOU?????  
Hui: instant ramyeon isn't homecooked  
Hongseok: ok then I can bring some homecooked pizza does that sound good?  
Hui: yes!!!!  
Hui: we'll bring some alcohol but not too much  
Jinho: yeah I don't want a repeat of hyunggu drunk  
Hyunggu: I'm an adult and I can drink as much as I want  
Jinho: just trying to take care of you kiddo  
Hui: this is supposed to be a chill reunion not a hoes night out  
Hyunggu: aww bummer, at least  
Shinwon: free food  
Hyunggu: exactly  
Yuto: ok we'll be there  
Wooseok: yup we will  
Changgu: us too!  
Yanan: of course, I missed hongseok hyung  
Hongseok: aw you're still so sweet yananie bless your soul  
Yanan: I'll forever stay sweet  
Changgu: and mine xoxo  
Yanan: of course xoxo  
Hyunggu: ew  
Shinwon: ew seconded  
Wooseok: when will you two get together? You're the only two left available  
Shinwon: the hoe life is the only life I will lead  
Hyunggu: I couldn't be with someone as careless as shinwon  
Hyunggu: careless as in he doesn't care about anyone but himself  
Hyunggu: I need a lot of attention  
Shinwon: you're making me out to be the bad guy  
Hyunggu: not bad. Just selfish  
Jinho: ok ok let me sleep  
Hongseok: good night baby! Love you so much! Rest well!!!  
Jinho: thank u, u too darling. Love you more!!!  
Hyunggu: ew  
Shinwon: ew indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be probably one or two more chapters to this, when i started writing i wanted it to be a one-shot but guess my mind decided to do otherwise. hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> expect a following chapter to this guys lolol!!


End file.
